The twin's first year
by SpiderGirl05
Summary: It's Fred's and George's 1st year at Hogwarts! Theyre making new friends and of course causing trouble. At first they have a great year, but when they find out that a mysterious wizarding disease is going around, things begin to change...
1. The TroubleMakers

A/N this is a short story describing Fred and George's first year. Some of the stuff I made up, but the rest is to the credit of JK Rowling. Please read and review!!! ~SpiderGirl 05  
  
Disclaimer~ Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Nothing is mine except for the plot!  
  
"Now I want you two to behave yourselves" Mrs. Weasley said sternly to her sons, Fred and George.  
  
"We will mum," said Fred.  
  
"And study a lot."  
  
"We will mum," said George.  
  
"And listen to your teachers."  
  
This seemed to continue for hours, but finally Mrs. Weasley ran out of things to tell her sons to do, or don't do. She gave them both a kiss good bye, than turned to another one of her sons, Percy, who was starting his third year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"Look after yourself and the other two," she said as she gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
Ginny Weasley began to cry, while Ron Weasley fought to keep a straight face. Ron was very excited at being the oldest child at his house for a change. But he still wished he could go to Hogwarts like his brothers.  
  
"Send owls!" Mrs. Weasley called as the three older redheads waved goodbye and boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"I can't believe we are finally going!" Fred said excitedly as he and George sat down in a train compartment.  
  
George nodded in agreement. "Well, we have a lot to live up to."  
  
"I know," said Fred, "Charlie was the athletic one, and Percy and Bill were the smart ones. Who can we be?"  
  
"Maybe the artsy ones?"  
  
"I am not very artistic," Fred pointed out.  
  
"Ah," said George, "neither am I"  
  
"We can be the good-looking ones"  
  
"Plenty of wizards and witches are pretty or good-looking," George said, "we want to be individuals—together."  
  
"Okay," Fred murmured, "Lets go down in Hogwarts History for being known for something that we are very good at."  
  
"But the only thing we are good at is getting into trouble."  
  
"That's it!" cried Fred, "you and I will be known as Fred and George…the troublemakers!"  
  
(A/N~ yah, short 'n sweet. Plz read and review! Luv yah!) 


	2. Lee Jordan

(A/N~ hey, hey! Sorry that the chapters are so short, I promise they will start getting longer at around chapter five or so! Some of the things that I wrote aren't exactly the way JKR wrote her books. Please r/r! Luv yah bunchez!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
For the next two hours Fred and George talked and planned about the many pranks and jokes they would play on the other Hogwarts students. As they made plans, a boy with dreadlocks walked into their compartment.  
  
"Hi," he said cheerfully, "Do you guys mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Sure," Fred replied, "I'm Fred, and this is George."  
  
"My name's Lee Jordan."  
  
"So," said George, "What have you been doing for the train ride so far?"  
  
"I was looking for a place to sit," he began, "but the only place was full of girls. They were nice at first, but I couldn't take of the giggling and hair brushing."  
  
Fred and George laughed.  
  
"Are you guys pureblood?" Lee asked.  
  
The two boys nodded, "What about you?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Pure," he replied, "I went to muggle school though since preschool."  
  
"Do you know any spells yet?" asked George…  
  
The three of them continued to talk until they finally reached the Castle…  
  
They got out of the train and followed Hagrid to the Great Lake for the boat ride. Fred, George, and Lee got in a boat together; a boy with jet- black hair and tanned skin sat with them.  
  
"Hello," he said shyly as he climbed into their boat.  
  
The twins smirked. Lee took a different approach, "Play any Quidditch?" he asked in a friendly voice.  
  
"Um, yeah," he stammered.  
  
Lee glanced back at the twins and they shrugged.  
  
All four of them turned their attention to the castle. It looked beautiful with tons of turrets and towers. It had a silver lining against the sparkling sky. It was atop a high mountain on the other side of the lake.  
  
Fred had never seen anything so amazing in his life. He glanced over at George who was starring at the castle, awestruck.  
  
Moments later, the first years entered the Great Hall, and the sorting began.  
  
"Do you know what happens?" George asked Lee in a whisper. Lee shrugged.  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled out an old frayed hat and sat it on the table. The hat began to sing…  
  
~I may not win a contest for,  
  
The prettiest hat of all.  
  
But when you need a puzzle solved,  
  
A sorting hat is whom you call.  
  
A sorting hat is what you need  
  
In helping you decide  
  
What house you should be placed in  
  
What house you will abide!  
  
If you are courageous,  
  
If in high braveness you soar and soar,  
  
You belong in none other,  
  
Than the famous Gryffindor!  
  
To the clever ones who study hard,  
  
I have a house for you!  
  
You belong in Ravenclaw  
  
Because you know what to do!  
  
The kindest ones will always be  
  
A diamond in the rough!  
  
They work so hard, so of course they will…  
  
Be placed in Hufflepuff!  
  
Some of you young first years,  
  
Are starving for some power.  
  
Slytherin shall be your house,  
  
Everyday and every hour!  
  
Now come along, and try me on!  
  
You will be sorted to your house,  
  
You will make good friends in years to come,  
  
Maybe, even find you spouse!  
  
I'll put you in the house best for you,  
  
I never have been wrong.  
  
Now, its time to put me on your head,  
  
So I can end my song!  
  
  
  
The great hall burst into applause, and professor McGonagall called the first person to be sorted…"Apolsyn, Lauren!"  
  
Three and a half seconds later the sorting hat shouted… "Ravenclaw!"  
  
The sorting continued for awhile when they heard McGonagall call the boy who sat with the twins and Lee in the boat.  
  
"Diggory Cedric!" Was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
The twins looked at each other and than at Lee, and burst out laughing. They always were told that Hufflepuff was the house for the almost~squibs.  
  
After quite a few more names, "Jordan, Lee!" was called.  
  
The twins watched anxiously for nearly two whole minutes until the hat called out "Gryffindor!"  
  
Lee, whose cocoa colored cheeks had a red blush spread across them, sighed with relief as the Gryffindor table applauded Lee.  
  
The sorting was getting quite boring for George and Fred as they waited for their names to be called. George started counting the tiles on the floor to keep him from falling asleep. Fred noticed what he was doing, and decided to do the same thing. They barely noticed that their fellow first-years were slowly disappearing from them, until Professor McGonagall called, "Weasley, Fredrick!"  
  
  
  
(A/N~ Aight, sorry that you had to read some of mah terrible poetry! Please r/r! The chapters will get longer eventually! Hopefully they will also get more exciting too! Luv yah bunchez! R/R! Thanks!) 


	3. Same Face Same House

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything!  
  
A/N thanks to all ma reviewers!  
  
Fracindy~ Ma first reviewer thank you so much!!  
  
Donephelwen~ Thanks! I'll read ur stories too!!  
  
Unga the mighty Pigeon Hunter~ thanks for complimenting my sorting song! I love the twins too! They r my favorites!  
  
Dark Queen of Misery~ Thanks for your suggestion, I was thinking about doing something like that, but instead im just letting them go up for their own names b/c I wanted my readers to see their different personalities. (in my opinion that is) thanks for your review!  
  
A/N continued~ please everyone read and review, this chapter is gonna be really short, I just wanted everyone to see Fred and George as two different people(  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Fred gasped. All of the sudden he became very nervous. He looked at George…  
  
"Go" George whispered.  
  
So much for help from him. When Fred reached the sorting hat, Professor McGonagall placed it on his head.  
  
"Ahh yes," said the sorting hat, "another Weasley. The Weasleys have been in Gryffindor for the past nine generations… is it time to start a new tradition?"  
  
"*no*" Fred thought, suddenly scared. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the thought of being in a different house than Percy and George really scared him. There not many people who knew that Fred was not really as outgoing or brave as his brothers. Only George know that he was actually shy on the inside.  
  
"Nervous are you?" asked the sorting hat, "well not to worry. I am sure you will do wonderful in… "Gryffindor!  
  
Fred sighed with relief and ran to join Percy at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Weasley George!"  
  
George was not nearly as nervous as Fred was. He coolly walked up to the Sorting hat.  
  
"And yet another Weasley." It said.  
  
"There will be another in two years" thought George.  
  
"Yes, yes," the Sorting Hat said, "I shall worry about that later. But as for you—where do you belong? Now why am I asking myself that? Of course I know the answer. Hogwarts could use some more laughter. And I am sure no one can bring us that better than you and your brother. Therefore, you belong in…'Gryffindor!'"  
  
The great hall burst into applause again and George strutted over to the Gryffindor table. He plopped down next to Fred.  
  
"We're together!" He said, smiling.  
  
Fred smiled back, "Of course we are. Do you think a hat could separate us??!  
  
(A/N~ PLEASE read and review luv ya!) 


	4. Katie Bell

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything  
  
Chapter Four  
  
After the feast, Fred and George, along with the other Gryffindors followed the prefect to the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
"Hello, said a short, tan girl with brown hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail, "My name is Katie Bell, what are your names?"  
  
"I am Fred, and this is George," Fred told her with a smile. Katie was really pretty, and seemed to be sort of tomboyish.  
  
"Do you guys play Quidditch?" she asked, "I was on a team for younger kids back home. I was the keeper, but every now and than I played the chaser. My team won the championship every year that I was on it. Our robes were red and blue."  
  
Katie continued to talk about herself. She would ask the twins questions every now and than, but she did not really give them time to answer.  
  
Fred and George just smiled and nodded, trying to appear to be interested.  
  
"I am a pureblood, but my father was muggle born. My dad's name is Joe…"  
  
George rolled his eyes at Fred. Fred stifled a laugh and Katie kept jabbering away.  
  
"Last year, during a Quidditch match, I saw a blue bird fly by me. I have an older brother named Alex. He is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm glad that I'm in Gryffendor. And did I tell you yet, that my orange is my favorite color?"  
  
Lee walked up to the twins and Katie.  
  
"Hi Fred, George," he said than turned to Katie, "My name is Lee."  
  
"I am Katie Bell," Katie told him, "Do you play Quidditch? I played Quidditch-"  
  
"We have got to go," George said hastily as they entered the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah," said Fred, "Umm… Percy wants to talk to us about something."  
  
They ran off before Katie or Lee could stop them.  
  
  
  
After a tour of the Gryffindor common room, the prefect said that it was time for bed.  
  
Fred and George chose two beds that were right next to each other.  
  
Lee flopped down on a bed across from the twin's.  
  
"Thanks for leaving me with that chatterbox," he said glumly.  
  
"Sorry about that," Fred said sheepishly.  
  
"We just couldn't take another word from her," George added.  
  
Lee laughed, "I guess I can relate."  
  
All was forgiven, and the boys talked until they fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N~ ok, I know that the story sounds boring and pointless right now, but I'm getting to the main plot soon. After the next chapter I post, the plot will start to unfold. PLEASE read and review! Luv yah! ~SpiderGirl05~ 


	5. Flying Lessons and Flips

Disclaimer~ All of the characters belong to JK Rowling, and I am not making money off of this story!  
  
A/N The plot is about to unfold lol.  
  
I want to thank…  
  
Silver15~ Thanks! I luv reading and writing about the twins too!  
  
And all of my past reviewers! I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The term was a few days old, and for Fred and George, very exciting! They loved most of their classes. Fred's favorite was potions, although he detested, the teacher, Professor Snape, and most of the Slytherins. George's favorite was History of Magic. He was probably the only student that liked that class.  
  
"Are you guys going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" Lee asked the twins as they headed outside for their first flying lesson.  
  
"Definitely," said Fred, "I want to be one of the beaters."  
  
"I am trying out too," said George, "I want to be either the keeper or a chaser. Are you trying out, Lee?"  
  
Lee's dark skin went scarlet, "I don't think so," he replied, "I um, I cant fly very well."  
  
"That's okay," said George, "we are taking flying lessons."  
  
"Do you fly much?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well," said Lee, "I had a toy broom when I was younger. It was only supposed to go up a foot high though. When I was about eight I outgrew that broom and dad bought me a racing broom. He tried to teach me how to fly on that… but you see I'm sort of scared of heights, and you know…" he trailed off.  
  
Fred was shocked, "So you have never been more than a foot off the ground?! You wouldn't believe what your missing! Flying has got to be the best feeling in the entire world!"  
  
George nudged Fred in the ribs and mouthed the words 'be sensitive'  
  
Fred blushed… "well maybe you'll outgrow your fear of heights."  
  
"I doubt it," Lee muttered, "Once dad realized that I would never be a good flyer on the broom he bought me, he put an engorgement charm on my toy one, and I would fly a little bit higher everyday… But once I got six feet off the ground, I usually fell. Sometimes I would get a little higher than that, but I fell harder as I went higher. I just gave up on ever flying by the time I was ten. I didn't know they would be making us fly at school. Now I wish I didn't give up."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said George, "You are already ahead of the muggle- borns, none of them have ever flown. And we have flying lessons with Hufflepuffs-don't expect them to be too good at it."  
  
"I thought that we had flying lessons with Slytherins" said Fred.  
  
"We were supposed to," said Lee, "but their schedules had to get changed around.  
  
Lee and the twins joined their classmates at the Quidditch field. The field was not new to Fred and George, they had seen it many times when their family went to watch his older brother Charlie play Quidditch. He had been on the Gryffindor team, and many people said he was one of the bests ever. He thought of even playing for the national league.  
  
Madam Hooch, their teacher told them to stick their right hand over the broom and call 'up'  
  
"UP!" everyone shouted.  
  
Fred and George's brooms jumped into their hands. Lee's did the same thing, like a few other students including the Hufflepuff they knew from the boat ride, Cedric Diggory.  
  
Madam Hooch led the students through a few drills, one which included rising ten feet in the air, and than lowering themselves down.  
  
Most of the students did this without any problems at all. Some of the muggle-borns were a little shaky though. The only person with a big issue was Lee. He got nervous and leaned forward a little too much- and he flipped right off! Some of the students laughed good naturedly, and Lee didn't look too embarrassed so it turned out okay.  
  
"Very good for your first lesson!" Madam Hooch told everyone as the lesson ended, "I hope to see all of you at the Quidditch try-outs tomorrow night. To those of you who aren't trying out, I will see you Thursday for our next lesson!"  
  
Fred, George, and Lee turned to go back to the castle for History of Magic.  
  
Katie ran up to them.  
  
Fred groaned, "look whose coming," he said.  
  
George and Lee stifled groans.  
  
"Hello, boys!" she called, "that was a fun lesson. I think I did the best, don't you? I wish I could have brought my broom to school. I cant wait until the try-outs tomorrow. Are you guys trying out?"  
  
The boys kept walking, expecting Katie to start talking, but she actually paused.  
  
"Hello? I asked you guys a question!" she said rather impatiently.  
  
'Probably she hates waiting to hear herself talk again' Fred thought to himself.  
  
George pretended to be confused, "Oh," he said, "your actually going to let us answer you? Normally you don't give us enough time."  
  
Katie frowned, "I wont let you answer if you don't hurry up with it!" she snapped.  
  
"Well than," said George, "I definitely will be trying out." With that he walked away.  
  
"What about you guys?" Katie asked as she sadly watched George's retreating back.  
  
"Yes" said Fred.  
  
"No" said Lee.  
  
They quickly ran to catch up with George.  
  
Katie sighed, and than went to talk to Angelina and Alicia, two other Gryffindors.  
  
"Well," said Fred, "That was probably the best lesson we have had so far."  
  
"The most fun for sure," said George.  
  
"Except for when I flipped off the broom," Lee said glumly.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about that," said George, "it was a brilliant flip."  
  
"Anyway…" said Lee, trying to change the subject, "what is on our quiz for History of Magic today?"  
  
"Ummm…" said Fred… "I'm not sure…"  
  
"Its on you-know-who and Harry Potter," said George.  
  
"oh yeah"  
  
The boys entered the History of Magic classroom and got out their parchment and quills and began the quiz.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, the plot is really starting to unfold starting at this chapter, but it might be hard to notice. I'll just tell you that the whole flying class and Lee being afraid of heights will be important to know for the future chapters. Please read and review, and you will get you name on my story…YaY! Lol! Also please read/review my other stories which are :Voldemort's Capture, and Do you remember Harry Potter. Thanks! Luv yah! Plz r/r!! 


	6. Small Talk

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything  
  
A/N~ Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been soooo busy. I promise to update sooner in the future. On to mah reviewers~  
  
Vampirequeen02~ Thank you!! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!  
  
ShortLilQT724~ I could be wrong, but I thought that the first years could tryout, but never made the teams. I checked the book, and it never said that they weren't allowed. Please tell me if I am wrong about this. And thanks soooo much for reviewing!  
  
Donephelwen~ Thanks for reviewing again!! You're right—the books wont be the same without George and Fred!  
  
Golden Days~ *takes a bow* lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
Jenruki-gal4ever~ Thanx, and I will try to make the chapters longer:)  
  
Lizzy~ I'm hurrying, lol!! I Hope that yah like this chapter ;)  
  
Also, thanks to Silver15, Dark Queen of Misery, Unga the Mighty Pigeon Hunter, Donephelwen, and Fracindy for their reviews!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
As Fred and Lee walked down to the Great Hall, Katie ran up to them at the end of the corridor.  
  
Lee groaned. Katie would find him and the twins wherever they would go.  
  
"The try outs are today!" she said excitedly, "Its too bad we have to use the school brooms, at home I have a Silver Arrow at home, they have stopped making them awhile ago, but my older brother, Alex, helped me restore one a few years ago. It flies better than the Comet two sixties. Guess what, my new friend, Alicia is trying out for the team. So is Angelina, but she is not a new friend, our parents know each other. Man, I am getting really hungry, I wonder what's for breakfast? I hope that I get some letters from home, I love letters. Hey, Fred, did I ever tell you that your brother, Charlie used to be a Seeker?…"  
  
Fred and Lee burst into laughter.  
  
"What?" Katie demanded.  
  
"No," Fred said between gasps, "you never told me that." And he laughed even harder until there were tears running down his cheeks, "but somehow I already knew that."  
  
Katie blushed, feeling stupid. She had meant to say, "Did I ever tell you that I find it extremely cool that *your* brother was a seeker, and right now *my* brother is a seeker?" But she didn't get that far.  
  
"So much for making polite conversation" she huffed as she ran down the corridor, which echoed with Lee and Fred's laughter.  
  
Fred and Lee finally stopped laughing once they reached the Great Hall and sat on either side of George, who was scarifying down pancakes.  
  
"The try outs are today," he said, his mouth full, "and I wanted some extra time to practice."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Fred as he took a bite of toast.  
  
Lee didn't say anything. He just stared silently at his plate of untouched eggs.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want to try out?" Fred asked, "You hardly ever fall anymore, and when you do, you always land on your feet… well almost always."  
  
George laughed, "Come on, Lee, you are a great flyer. When you said that you were terrible, I was expecting you to be terrible, but you're not. You are one of the best flyers in Gryffindor.  
  
"I don't think trying out will be a good idea," Lee said glumly, "But I might come and watch the tryouts."  
  
"Okay," said George.  
  
  
  
A few hours later Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie left the Gryffindor common room with a bunch of others who hoped to make the team.  
  
"Only a few spots are open" said a pretty third year, "because most people from last year's team didn't graduate, so they are still on the team."  
  
Fred shifted uneasily, there were about twenty people trying out. And most of them were older. He glanced over at Katie, who for once in her life was not talking.  
  
She looked back and smiled at him.  
  
"Good luck," she said softly.  
  
"Thanks, you too," said Fred.  
  
And he was thankful, because he knew that he would need all the help that he could get…  
  
A/N~ Okay, that was short, but the rest will *probably* be longer. Thanks for reading! Please PLEASE review! Thanks, luv yah! ~SpiderGirl05~ 


	7. The Tryout

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything, and I am not making any money off of this. (A/N~ In the last chapter that I posted, I typed that "George was scarifying down pancakes" but I meant to say, "George was scarfing down pancakes." Sorry about that, lol. Thanks to all my reviewers: ShortLilQT721~ Yah, I guess it could, thanks for the review! Star Shine~ Thank you! I hope u like this chapter =) Also thanks to: Lizzy, Jenruki-gal4ever, Golden Days, Donephelwen, VampireQueen02, Silver15, Dark Queen of Misery, Unga the Mighty Pigeon Hunter, and Fracindy! Also, I'm sorry that this took so long, but I have been having sooo many Internet/Fanfiction.Net issues lately. I hope the rest of my chapters are easier to post!! Chapter Seven As the Gryffindors who were going to try out entered the Quidditch patch, four other Gryffindors who were flying on broomsticks greeted them. There were two sixth years, named Max Meyer and Alex Bell, a seventh year named Johnny Bench, and a third year, named Oliver Wood. Max, who was the captain took charge. "Hi everyone," he said, "My name, as I'm sure most of you know, is Max Meyer, and I am the Quidditch Captain and Beater. The other members of our team are Alex, who is our seeker, Johnny, a chaser, and Oliver, who is the Keeper. We only have three spots open and they are for two chasers and a beater. Please form two groups. If you want to be a chaser, go to Alex, and if you want to be a beater, go to Oliver. If you are just here to watch, than you can take a seat in the stands. Fred joined Oliver's group, George joined Alex's group, and Lee went to the stands. George looked around at the other people who were in his group with him. There was Katie, her friends, Angelina and Alicia, two seventh years, a fifth year and a second year. Alex began talking immediately; "We get the field after Oliver's group gets some practicing in. When Oliver says that they are ready, we get to practice for awhile too. When we are ready, all of you will try to shoot some goals, with half of Oliver's group hitting the Bludgers at you, and the other half protecting you from them. Oliver and I will both be the keepers. When we are finished with that, Johnny and Max will tell you who has been cut, and who will be invited back tomorrow for the final tryout. "For right now, we will just stretch out, and wait for Oliver's group to finish the warm ups." As Alex's bunch started stretching, Oliver looked at his group. Oliver's group consisted of four seventh years, five six years, five fifth years, and three fourth years, and one first year, named Fred Weasley. Oliver was extremely surprised to see a first year trying out for the position of a beater. First years rarely ever tried out for the Quidditch team, and when they did, they never made it. But the thing that really surprised Oliver was that Fred wanted to be a *beater*. Hardly anyone liked that position. In fact, Oliver had protested when Max told him that he would have to work with the beaters. Their job seemed dangerous and scary. "Okay," Oliver began, "We have the patch first. All we are going to do is practice hitting a few Bludgers. After awhile, we get a break, and Alex's group will practice for a little bit. When they are finished, both of the groups will practice together. Alex's group will try to score goals with the quaffles, while half of you protect the chasers, and the other half will hit the Bludgers to the Chasers. Are you ready?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Fred noticed that everyone else in his group was looking at Oliver with obvious distaste. Fred could understand why. It must be annoying to be told what to do by someone younger than yourself. Of course, Fred didn't have these feelings against Oliver, because he *was* younger than him, unlike the rest of the group..  
  
Once Fred was in the air, he didn't have a care in the world. Flying always gave him that sensation. Than he remembered that he was trying out for the Quidditch team. He remembered just in time, too, because a Bludger had just zoomed right for his head. He quickly hit it away with his stick, and became more focused. Right after Fred hit that away, another Bludger came soaring towards him. He knocked it out of sight. Fred stared, amazed at the Bludger which was getting smaller and smaller... until it was completely gone! He had never done that well in his life. The other players looked into the sky at what Fred had done. They were amazed too. Everyone at the Quidditch Patch looked at Fred with admiration. Fred himself felt extremely happy. After a play like that, he felt confident that he would make the team. Oliver blew his whistle and gazed awestruck at Fred. "W-well done, everyone. Um, you can come down now, and we can give the Chasers a chance to practice. Everyone was still gaping at Fred, so no one realized how short their turn had been.  
  
Lee stared, shocked at Fred, much like everyone else there. He had no idea that Fred was so good at Quidditch. Lee knew that Fred would be good, he was after all, one of the best flyers in their class. but Fred had certainly surprised him with that hit.  
  
"Good job, Fred," George said as they passed each other. "Thanks," Fred replied with a smile.  
  
The Chasers all began to fly, and soon, a quaffel was tossed up to them. George surprised himself when he caught it, and was even more surprised when he scored a goal. "Good job!" Angelina exclaimed. "Yeah," Alicia agreed, "Being good at Quidditch must run in your family." "It does run in his family," Katie said knowingly, "Did you know that his brother is Charlie Weasley?" Angelina gasped, "Charlie Weasley?! *The* Charlie Weasley? The Charlie Weasley who graduated three years ago?" George nodded, "That's the one." "Wow," Alicia said, "Is it true that he could have played for England?" "But decided to study dragons in Romania instead?" Angelina asked. The two of them kept firing out questions and George could barely answer one question, when they would ask another one. Fortunately for George, Katie answered most of the questions for him. George didn't bother correcting her when she got the answers wrong, or not completely right. He just continued scoring goals. After five minutes of practicing, George has scored eighteen goals. That was more than anyone else. The fifth year in the group had the second highest amount, and that was fourteen. All of the other hopeful chasers did fairly well too. Most of the older students noticed something unusual though. It was actually the first years that did the best. George was by far the best one of all, and the three girls were amazing too. Katie scored 13 goals, and Alicia and Angelina both made ten. All of these amounts were great, considering they were only five minutes to practice anyway.  
  
"Do you know why the practice session was so short?" George asked Alicia. Alicia shrugged, "I guess they just want more time for some actual playing." Fred caught up with them, "That's probably why," he agreed. Angelina and Katie ran over to Fred, George, and Alicia. Katie beamed at Fred, "That hit you made was amazing!" she exclaimed. Fred smiled back and blushed, "Thanks. You were very good too."  
  
The next part of the tryout was much more difficult. For one thing, there were twenty-eight people flying on broomsticks. Fred made sure to stay near Katie, because that was who he was assigned to defend. "Quidditch drills are much different than the actual game," he said to Katie. Katie nodded in agreement "Much more boring too," she replied. Fred laughed. He turned to see her face. just in time too. A Bludger was zooming right for it. WACK! Fred hit the Bludger just in time. Once again, it went soaring into the sky until it was out of sight. Everyone was again; shocked by his skills, even though they had already seen it. "Wow!" Katie whispered.  
  
George was the first one to score, just like the first practice time. And once he scored, he didn't stop. By the time Max blew the whistle to signal everyone to stop, George scored 7 goals. That was the highest anyone got that time. And only four other players scored at all. Katie was one of them, but she only scored once. The reason that not as many people scored, was that this practice round only lasted three minutes.  
  
The four Quiditch team members gathered around and began to talk amongst themselves. "That was fast," Alicia said to her friends. "For real," Katie said, "I can't believe I did so bad on the second drill!" "At least you actually scored," Angelina said glumly, "How did you guys get so good?" she asked the twins. The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "We have been playing all our lives," George said. "We have made our decisions," Max said to everyone, "We want to thank everyone for trying out. We want to invite all of you back, but that's impossible. So, we had to cut a few people." his voice trailed off and a blush crept across his face. We want to wish everyone who will be coming back tomorrow the best of luck. "Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Fred and George Weasley." Fred and George exchanged glances of excitement. 'We made it!' they thought to themselves. Max continued, "Thank you for coming. But unfortunately, we think that you are not, um. not *skilled* enough yet. Um, better luck next year!"  
  
(A/N~ Well, that's it for now, I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I know what's going to happen. Please, PLEASE read and review! Hugz and Kisses! ~*SpiderGirl05*~ 


	8. Contenu Imation

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything. I did make up CONTENU IMATION though. You'll find out what that is in this chapter.  
  
A/N~ Thanks everyone who reviewed! Fracindy, Donephelwen, Unga the Mighty Pigeon Hunter, Dark Queen of Misery, Silver15, vampirequeen02, ShortLilQT721, Golden Days, Jenruki-gal4ever, Lizzy, StarShine, and Blackcat, thank you soooo much for revewing! Blackcat: They didn't make the team, I said that in the end of last chapter. And as for the brooms, I didn't actually say this in the story, but I should have, the first years who tried out just used school brooms. Thank you very much for reviewing and pointing that out, Ü  
  
Chapter Eight Fred and George both felt their mouths drop open. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all burst into tears and ran back into Hogwarts. Fred glanced over at Alex, who was Katie's brother. He looked extremely guilty and ashamed of himself. In fact, all of the team did. Oliver looked more furious than guilty though. "I think we should have a private Quidditch meeting tonight," he said loudly. The other team members agreed and stalked off the Quidditch patch.  
  
The Gryffindors who were invited back to tryout for the team congratulated one another, and George and Fred joined Lee. "I was so sure that we would make it!" George exclaimed. "You deserved to make it," Lee whispered in a hushed voice, "both of you were amazing out there. So were Katie, Angelina, and Alicia." Fred sighed loudly, "How could we have not made it? I mean, George here scored more than anyone!" "And Fred hit the Bludger farther than anyone I have ever seen! That includes people from the Chudley Cannons, *and* people in the world cups we have been to!" "Listen," said Lee who was still whispering, "I know why you guys were not chosen to come back. I'll tell you tonight when no one is around." Fred and George exchanged curious glances and nodded.  
  
Much later that night, Fred and George were changed into their pajamas and sitting on their beds. "Maybe they have something against Percy," George suggested, "I mean, he *can* be pretty annoying." "Yeah," said Fred, "but if we really were good, wouldn't they want us on their team. Gryffindor has not won since Charlie was here." Mentioning Charlie gave Fred a sudden pang of homesickness. He didn't tell George this, but George understood. George always understood Fred. He knew that he looked up to all of his older brothers. Fred was different in that way. George always knew that he himself could do fine with out his older brothers. He cared about them, of course, but he was more independent. Fred, however really *needed* his older brothers. He always felt sort of vulnerable with out them watching over him. No one really knew this though, except for George. A few moments later, Lee came in to the dormitory. "I was sitting behind Johnny and Max while you guys were auditioning." He said right away. George and Fred nodded. "I heard everything they said," Lee continued, "The whole time they were talking about you guys and Katie. You were three of the bests. They knew it. The only reason that you didn't make the team is because you're first years. Max does not want any first years on his team, because he's afraid that the other teams will make fun of Gryffindor." Fred sighed loudly, "I knew we should have made the team!" George nodded, "There's nothing we can do, though," he said glumly. But he knew that there had to be something. And whatever that was, he was going to figure it out. "I'm getting thirsty," said Fred after a few moments, "Do you guys want to go find some hot chocolate?" "Where would we find some?" asked George. "I don't know, but I have been wanting to leave the common room after hours for awhile. We *do* want to be the trouble makers of Gryffindor, don't we?" "Yeah," George replied, "but we don't know what happens if we are caught outside? What if we are expelled?" "You won't be," Lee whispered, "you just get a detention." "That's not so bad," said George. "Yeah," Fred replied, "and besides, who says that we'll be caught?" George nodded in agreement, "Do you want to come, Lee?" he asked. Lee shook his head, "Not this time," he mumbled sleepily; "I'm just going to bed." "Suit yourself," Fred replied as he and George headed out the dormitory.  
  
"I cant believe that he is so tired," George said once they were walking through the halls of Hogwarts, "Its only eleven!" The three boys usually stayed up until twelve-thirty at least, talking, and playing games. "Maybe he's sick," Fred suggested casually. "Maybe," George echoed.  
  
"So." said Fred after they had been walking in silence for almost ten minutes, "where do you think we should go?" "I don't know," George replied, "maybe we can go down to Hagrid's hut and get some water from the well." "Kinda pointless though," said Fred, "we can get water from the sinks in the restrooms." "Yeah," George agreed, "but there really isn't much else to do." "Okay then," said Fred, "Lets go." ************************************************************************  
  
Sneaking in and out of Hogwarts came surprisingly easy to Fred and George. "That was great!" said Fred once he and George were back in the dormitory. George grinned, "We have to do that again tomorrow!" he exclaimed, "Maybe Lee will come with us too."  
  
Pretty soon it was Halloween. Fred, George, and Lee were extremely excited about the feast. "I cant wait until the feast tonight," said Katie as she, Alicia, Fred, and George walked down to the great hall, "I heard that something exciting almost *always* happens on Halloween. My older sister, Rebecca told me that once when she went to Hogwarts the dark mark appeared! It turned out to be a group of seventh year Slytherins, and they were all expelled. That was the year before You-Know-Who met his downfall. I wander what happens tonight? I hope its exciting but not too, too scary." Fred and George smiled at each other. The Quidditch try-outs were a week ago, and for awhile Katie became extremely quiet. But now, she was back to her talkative, excited, and sometimes annoying self. Fred would not admit it to George or Lee, but he missed the old Katie, and was glad that she was happy again. Once they made it to the Great Hall, George and Fred sat down next to Lee Jordan. This feast was nothing like the other ones at Hogwarts before. There was so much food everywhere! Enough sweets to last a lifetime, bright red apples, and of course some delicious chicken and potatoes etc. The students were just beginning to enjoy themselves when Professor Dumbledore made an announcement. "I have some very unfortunate news," he said somberly, "A magical bug has been going around lately. It is a disease called contenu imation. It is one hundred percent fatal if gone untreated and sadly, even if it is treated, the infected person has a very low chance of surviving. Nobody is quite sure *how* it is spread, but you CANNOT catch it from someone who has it. The symptoms are extreme tiredness, excessive coughing, loss of appetite, and a high fever. Yes, these could mean a lot of things, such as the flu, but if anyone is experiencing these symptoms, go to the hospital wing IMMEDIATELY. Professor Sprout is starting to make the cure, but some of the ingredients will not be ready for a few months. Until then, just be careful, and if you experience any symptoms, go straight to the hospital wing. Now, with out any further ado, lets enjoy this feast." Fred cast George a nervous glance. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. A lot of people stopped eating and just subconsciously played with their food. 'What if I get Contenu Imation?' Fred thought to himself, 'or what if George gets it instead of me? Or Lee? Or Percy. or Bill or Charlie.Ron.Ginny.his parents.his friends? Anybody?' Fred remembered only too well the last time Contenu Imation was going around. He was five years old at the time. Every time he or one of his brothers or sister even coughed, his mother grabbed them and apparated to the nearest hospital for wizards. Even worse than that, Contenu Imation killed his grandfather and a few people in the ministry where his father worked.  
  
"I can't believe that Contenu Imation is back," said George that night when the feast was over and he was in his bed. "I know," said Lee, "my aunt died from it a few years back when it was going around." Fred shivered under his covers and silently wished that Professor Sprout would hurry up with that medicine! Then he could stop worrying about his family and friends, and start having fun with his life again.  
  
A/N~ Plz review!!!! 


	9. Sneaking Out

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. So don't sue me, Aight.  
  
  
  
A/N~ Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!  
  
  
  
Beatle Fan~ Thanks! I hope that you keep reading.  
  
PurplePrincess~ Only wizards can catch it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SparklyPrincess~ Kewl, I guess we do, lol. Thanks for the review Ü  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The next few days at Hogwarts were extremely boring. Classes were cancelled for three days, because Madame Pomfrey and Professors Sprout and Snape had finished a potion that would prevent people from catching Contenu Imation. People started taking the potion as soon as there was enough for everyone. Unfortunately, the side effects of the potion were not very much fun. Most people passed out as soon as it was in their system. Although they were immediately revived, they became groggy and tired for quite awhile. Some people vomited (this one was the worst because they would have to take the potion again, because some of it left their body as they threw up. And sometimes, they would have to take it multiple times until their stomach could handle it.) A few other side effects were nausea and fatigue. Because of all of the side effects, the next three days were canceled. Those days were not too much fun though, because everyone had to stay in their beds. (Except for to go to the bathroom and take showers and stuff) The people who could leave their beds were allowed to go down stairs for meal times, but for those who were to weak to get out, they got breakfast, dinner, and lunch trays sent up to them, thanks to the house elves. "This is so boring!" Fred exclaimed. He was one of the few people at Hogwarts who was not effected by the potion at all. George nodded in agreement. He was one of the people who passed out as soon as he took the potion. He was tired for a couple hours, but now, he had taken the potion a day earlier, and he felt perfectly fine. "We still have today and tomorrow until classes begin!" as he said that he pulled his covers over his face, "I can't believe I actually *want* school to start again!" "I have an idea!" Fred said suddenly, "Let's leave!" "What!?" exclaimed George, "Leave Hogwarts? And do what? Live in Hogsmeade all by ourselves?" Fred laughed, "Not Hogwarts, lets leave the room and do some exploring. Nobody comes in here except for the house elves." "Okay," said George, "But lunch is in twenty minutes, and Lee might tell someone that were gone," he said, nodding to the sleeping boy in the bed next to his, "So lets leave as soon as we get back from lunch. Then we can tell Lee and the other boys so they can give us back up if some teacher decides to come in." The next twenty minutes flew by. The twins tried to decide what to do outside of their rooms, but no good ideas came to them.  
  
"We could get some water from Hagrid's house," Fred suggested. "Again?" said George dryly. They had done that plenty of times, and it was quickly becoming very boring. "Lets do something new and more daring," said George, "We could set off Dungbombs in the corridors." "I suppose." said Fred, "or we could try to find the kitchens. Or maybe we could go out by the lake." They ran through a few possibilities until it was lunchtime. They sat down at the great hall next with Lee, Alicia, Katie, and another Gryffindor in their year named Landon Hosbrook. Angelina was too sick to come down, as were the two other boy-Gryffindors. "I feel so sorry for Angelina," said Katie sadly, "She has been feeling ill all day. I however, am perfectly fine. And so are Alicia and you boys. I can't imagine sleeping through our off days. Alicia and I have secretly been plotting revenge." At that moment, Fred did something that no one else had done before. he interrupted Katie while she was talking. "Revenge?" he said, "Revenge on whom?" Katie glared at him, "Maybe if you listen to me, you would find out!" she snapped.  
  
Fred, George and Lee snickered as Katie scowled. "Anyway," she said, "as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted.," she paused for a dramatic effect while everyone around her rolled their eyes, "We need to get revenge on the Quidditch team. We know now that we should have made the team, thanks to Lee, for eavesdropping on the boys." "Maybe we could put some of that truth potion stuff in their drinks," suggested Alicia, "than everyone will know why we didn't make the team." Landon Hosbrook cleared his throat, "Maybe you guys should just drop the whole thing," he said. Katie stared at him, "You obviously don't understand, but I have been looking forward to Hogwarts all my life! I have been waiting and waiting to come here and play Quidditch and learn every spell there is! I have practiced Quidditch everyday of my life!" "Well did you ever think that the people who made the team this year have been waiting longer than you have? Only seventh years made it, and this is their last year. Also, I heard that Oliver was really fair when it comes to tryouts, and he begged the other members to let some first years on the team," Landon said. "Well, I am still mad," Katie said stubbornly, "I really wanted to make the team."  
  
"And next year you probably will. A lot of second years usually make the team. At least that's what my sister Kathy told me," Katie took a sip of pumpkin juice, "I don't care. I still want revenge." Alicia and Fred nodded in agreement to Katie, but George knew that Landon made some points. He just wasn't going to let anyone know he thought that way. When lunch was over, Everyone headed back to the dorm rooms. Lee and the others were asleep when Fred, George, and Landon entered the room. Landon plopped down onto his bed immediately and began reading one of his books. "George and I are going to drop some dung bombs in the corridor," Fred told Landon, "Can you cover for us if anyone comes in?" "Sure," Landon replied absently. The twins smiled eagerly at each other, "Lets go," said George. "Too bad we don't have one of those invisibility cloak thingies," said Fred as they left the room. "Nah," replied George, "That would make everything way too simple. Nothings fun unless there's a risk." Fred laughed and silently agreed. Had anyone seen the twins at that moment, they would easily recognize the happiness and excitement, just by looking at their faces. But nobody would know that those two were about to stumble upon the key that would ensure them to be the official troublemakers of Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ I'm sure y'all know what that "key" will be, so this isn't really a cliffhanger. Please read and review! 


	10. Caught!

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything  
  
A/N~ I'm sorry, I emailed a bunch of reviewers and said that this chapter would be up on Thursday, and obviously, I'm five days late =( Well, it's ready now, and I hope you guys like it!! Thanks to: Piper~ Thank you! I'm glad you like Katie =)! Keep reading!  
  
And to SparklyPrincess, PurplePrincess, Beatle Fan, Black Cat, Star Shine, ShortLilQT721, Lizzy, jenruki-gal4eva n H/B beauty, Golden Days, Donephelwen, vampirequeen02, Silver15, Dark Queen of Misery, Unga the Mighty Pigeon Hunter, and Fracindy, for reviewing in the past!  
  
  
  
  
  
Now onto the chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Did you bring them?" George asked Fred when they reached the corridor. Fred nodded as he felt around his pockets for his Dungbombs. "This is it," George said as they sat down on the corridor floor, "If we can do this, we can do anything." Fred nodded again and handed George a Dungbomb, and also had one in his own hand "Do you want us both to go at the same time?" He asked. George shook his head, "You only brought two. lets do it one at a time," "Okay," Fred agreed, "I'll go first." He let it off, but before he even hand a second to enjoy it, the worst happened. Filch chose that moment to walk into the corridor. "What do you think your doing?!" he asked angrily, "You are supposed to be in bed. Follow me we'll take this one out in the office," George and Fred exchanged disappointed glances as they followed Filch to his to his office. . . his very ugly terrible smelling office. It was completely windowless which made both of the twins feel like being trapped. technically they were. The twins were so ashamed about being caught that they were completely zoned out when Filch went on and on talking about detention and what not. 'I can't believe he caught us!' George thought to himself. Fred nudged him in the ribs than pointed to a drawer that was labeled "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous"  
  
A small grin spread across George's face. He knew exactly what he had to do. . . BANG! He dropped his dung bomb!  
  
"What the devil!" Filch exclaimed, "In all my years at Hogwarts NEVER EVER has someone done such a thing IN MY OFFICE! You will pay dearly for this one boys! He was screaming and yelling and making such a fuss that he didn't even notice Fred opening the "dangerous" door and stealing something from it.  
  
After a few minutes Filch seemed to have calmed down a bit. "You will each serve detention tomorrow night. . . helping out in the kitchens. And twenty-five points from Gryffindor each! Now I shall escort you back to your dormitories. . . we won't have more havoc reeked at Hogwarts by the likes of you!"  
  
When the twins got back to their dormitory the other boys were still asleep.  
  
"So what did ya get??!!" George asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know exactly," Fred replied and he pulled an old piece of parchment out of his pocked, "It looks like just a bit of parchment."  
  
George shook his head, "let me see it. A piece of parchment can't be highly dangerous. There is obviously something good about it."  
  
Fred leaned back and closed his eyes, "Well wake me up if you find anything exciting," he told George, "If anyone can find anything out about it, you can."  
  
And with that, Fred yawned and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N~ Woo~hoo. a new chapter! I hope you liked it, sorry it took so long, and as always, please review! 


	11. Not George

Disclaimer~ I am really getting tired of these. . .  
  
I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
Anyways.  
  
A/N~ Thankyous:  
  
Chelsea Weasley: LoL! You saw my long lost review!  
  
Cinnamon: Alicia will be more involve and so will all the other first- years after Christmas. But since you were nice and reviewed, I'll make sure to put more of her in sooner than that, lol. Also, thanks for complementing my poetry and the story!  
  
  
  
And FYI: this story is going to be SHORT it is really only their to set up the next chapter, but I hope y'all review anyways! LoL!  
  
  
  
Now onto the story. . .  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
George had tried for nearly an hour to figure the strange piece of paper out, but didn't. He had tried the few revealing charms that he knew, but nothing could help him.  
  
With a sigh he placed the parchment on his bedside table and leaned against the bed's boarder and closed his eyes. He was feeling sort of drowsy all day.  
  
Fred woke up and glanced at the parchment. Obviously George hadn't figured what was wrong with it, otherwise he would have woken him up.  
  
"Hey," Fred said softly to his brother, "I guess you didn't figure it out?"  
  
George shook his head.  
  
Fred frowned and sat at the edge of his brother's bed. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
George shrugged, "I don't know. . ."  
  
HE opened his eyes for the first time since Fred woke up. Everything was a little blurry.  
  
"I'm getting a glass of water," he said as he crawled out of his bed.  
  
When he stood up he suddenly felt light headed. . .  
  
Fred watched has his brother's eyes snapped shut and he fell to the groaned.  
  
"George," he gasped.  
  
Fred ran to his brother and knelt beside him. "George!" he shouted, shaking his shoulders, "Wake up!"  
  
Landon woke up instead, and rushed to George's side.  
  
"Oh God" he whispered.  
  
"What?" Fred asked urgently.  
  
Landon took a deep breath. "He fainted," he whispered. "And fainting is the first sign of Contenu Imation."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC. . .  
  
There's chapter eleven! Please review it!!! 


	12. At the Hospital Wing

Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
  
  
A/N~ I hope everyone liked the last chapter, even though it was short. Hopefully y'all luv this chapter too!  
  
K00lgirl1808~ I love your screenname, lol! Thanks for the review!  
  
Ashleigh~ Thanks for pointing that out, I'll try to work on my spacing. And I'll definitely put Angelina in some more!  
  
Aims80~ Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Also before I start the chapter, I want everyone to know something. . .  
  
YOU HAVE TO GO SEE THE HARRY POTTER MOVIE! OMG! It was great. Everyone did such a great job, and it was even better than the first. . .(Except it seemed WAY to rushed, and Ron had some strange facial expressions lol) and for all you Harry/Hermione shippers, it will certainly please you at the end lol. That's the only part of the movie that I didn't like! I'm Ron/Hermione all the way lol!  
  
Anyways, now that that's over, hehe. . .  
  
Yah I guess its time to start the chapter isn't it?  
  
Yah, it definitely is. . .  
  
Everyone review it and I'll love you forever! Chapter Twelve  
  
When George woke up he was in the hospital wing. Fred was starring at him as he sat in a chair next to his bed. "Fred?" he whispered, "What happened?"  
  
Fred took a shaky breath, "You passed out in the common room. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," George said slowly, "I feel like I just woke up from a nap or something. Not like I just passed out."  
  
Fred cracked a grin. "Well you didn't *Just* pass out, it has been almost six hours."  
  
"Really?" George asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"Ten o'clock. . . I think Mme Pomfrey forgot that I was with you. She said I could only stay for a few minutes."  
  
George laughed, "Have you really been sitting here for six hours?"  
  
Fred laughed this time, "Yeah. . . If I had been in the common room I would just be driving myself-and everyone else crazy wondering when you'd wake up."  
  
"Why?" George asked with a frown. . . "Nothing's wrong with me or anything. . . it's not like I'm dying."  
  
Fred's small smile instantly disappeared. He couldn't believe George said that, when he probably *was* dying... .. .  
  
Thinking this, a lump formed in Fred's throat. He tried not to cry, for George's sake, but he couldn't help himself. George was his brother and his best friend. His other half. . . Fred couldn't live without George.  
  
"Fred?" George asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
Fred shook his head, he didn't want to say it out loud. But than again, he didn't want George to hear it from anyone else. No one else was as close to George as Fred was. And Fred knew that if he was dying, he'd want to be with his twin.  
  
"Fred, tell me what's wrong. .. . is something the matter with me?"  
  
Fred took a deep breath, "George," he said, "Well, Madam Pomfrey told me. . . she told me that it was a possibility that you might have Contenu Imation."  
  
Before George had a chance to react, Dumbledore, Percy, and Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing.  
  
Dumbledore looked very grave. . .  
  
"Please sit down, Percy," he said softly.  
  
Percy did as he was told and sat down in a chair next to Fred's.  
  
"First of all, George, you do not have Contenu Imation."  
  
Fred and George sighed in relief. Their sighs were so loud that Dumbledore smiled softly.  
  
"Your mother wrote to us this morning, and her owl just reached us," Dumbledore continued.  
  
"It appears that your younger brother, Ron has contracted the illness."  
  
  
  
~!@#$%^&*( TBC! )*&^%$#@!~  
  
Well, there yah go! I really hope that everyone liked it! Please review! 


	13. Arguing with Dumbledore

Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ Thanks so much to all of my reviewers!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashleigh: No problem! Thanks for telling me!  
  
Cinnamon: They just belong together, lol!  
  
K00lgirl1808: Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Jackie: thanks!  
  
GGgGgGgGg: It's curable, but deadly at the same time, like cancer. (or some forms of cancer that is.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ This is gonna be another really quick chapter. But it is very important too! Something major about Charlie is going to be revealed, and it is VERY IMOPRTANT to do with the stories.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now on to the chapter!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
"Ron?" George repeated in a whisper, "Are you sure?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, yes. Professor Vector fixed some portkeys to take you home. Your father told me that you could come home tomorrow after dinner. . ."  
  
"Can't we go now?" Percy interrupted, "Ron is our *brother* and he's *dying*! I. . we want to be with him."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Your parents are both at the hospital right now as we speak. Your brother, Charlie, is taking care of your little sister. If my memory serves me correctly, Charlie is twenty years old *and* engaged to be married this summer?"  
  
The Weasley boys nodded sadly. None of them ever really talked about Charlie's more than girlfriend, Lindsey. They didn't like her very much.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said, "As responsible as Charlie is, men tend to act a little bit. . . different when they have a marriage coming up, and he's already watching your sister. Your father probably just doesn't want to put anymore pressure on him."  
  
Percy was not ready to give up yet. "We won't bother Charley," he said, "We can take care of ourselves."  
  
"We'll even watch Ginny for him," George added.  
  
Not knowing what else to say that would help their argument, Fred, who hadn't said anything since Dumbledore told them about Ron, simply whispered, "Please."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's eyes softened, "Don't worry boys," he whispered, "tomorrow will come soon."  
  
George looked Dumbledore straight in the eye, "but will it come for Ron?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ Ooh how sad . . .  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
